Sweet Paradise
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Todos os dias eu saia quase 23h, horário que o lamen sempre estava lotado, portanto acabei jantando no Maid Café diariamente. O motivo por eu sair tão tarde é porque eu ensino homens mais velhos, que treinam após o trabalho. Não estava tão acostumado com aquela rotina, já que não fazia tanto tempo que ela começara. Vesti uma jaqueta e fui ao Sweet Paradise."


**Sweet Paradise**

Saí do trabalho era quase 23h, as ruas de Shibuya ainda estavam movimentadas a essa hora. Se fosse direto à minha casa, não teria janta nenhuma, mas fazer o que, eu não tinha esposa, nem ao menos namorada e vivia trabalhando. De longe um restaurante me chamou a atenção "Uzumaki Lamen". Fui até lá, pude perceber que estava lotado e demoraria demais para eu conseguir comer. Desisti do lamen. Mas ao lado estava um Maid Café.

Eu não era alguém que freqüentava esses tipos de lugares, mas naquela circunstância, eu teria de comer lá. Adentrei o local, que estava calmo, bem mais vazio, com um delicioso cheiro doce vindo da cozinha. Logo fui recebido.

\- Seja bem-vindo, goshujin-sama! – uma das empregadas me recebeu com um gentil sorriso no rosto. – Sinta-se à vontade aqui no Sweet Paradise, sente-se e escolha o que quiser.

\- Obrigado. – agradeci indiferente.

Peguei o menu, que não tinha muitas coisas que poderiam fazer o dia de tranalho valer a pena, mas ou eu escolhia algo ou passaria fome e claro que a segunda opção eu não aceitaria. Folheei umas três vezes aquele pequeno cardápio e escolhi um omurice (omelete).

\- Já decidiu, goshujin-sama? – uma outra maid me perguntou, estava um tanto vermelha.

\- Um omurice, por favor. – respondi.

\- Certo! Espero mais um pouco, certo?

\- Tudo bem...

Passados cinco minutos aquela mesma moça trouxe um grande omurice. Colocou o prato na minha frente, ao lado talheres e então pegou o pote de chatchup que carregava. Olhou-me com um sorriso angelical e perguntou se poderia escrever algo.

\- Pode, sem problemas. – sorri de canto.

\- Hum... O que será que escrevo...? – parou para pensar. – Já sei! Vou desenhar dessa vez! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

Apoiou-se na mesa e endireitou o corpo. Estava concentradíssima, o que era evidente em seu olhar. Terminou de desenhar e então me mostrou um panda. Pegou um pedaço do omelete com o garfo e fez menção para que eu abrisse a boca, instantaneamente obedeci.

\- Qual seu nome, lindo rapaz?

\- Hyuuga Neji...

\- Ah! Você é parente daquela menina que vive passando correndo aqui na frente e indo ao restaurante do Naruto daqui do lado?

\- Hum... Essa talvez seja a Hinata. Sim, somos primos.

\- Ah, que legal! Tem quantos anos... Você?

\- Vinte e sete e você?

\- Interessante. – pausou. – Eu pareço ter quanto?

\- Parece que tem vinte e dois, mas acredito que esteja nos vinte e cinco, acertei?

\- É, por aí. – riu.

\- Posso saber o seu nome?

\- Oh, perdão, esqueci de me apresentar! Sou Tenten.

\- Prazer.

\- Prazer é todo meu. Vou atender os outros clientes, caso precise de algo, é só me chamar.

\- Certo... Pode me trazer uma limonada/

\- Claro! Um minutinho só.

Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez na vida que eu estava comendo omurice. Em casa, geralmente, comíamos shirogohan (arroz branco), missoshiro (sopa com algas e tofu), peixe (salmão ou atum na maioria das vezes), vegetais e legumes. Éramos uma família tradicional em aspectos culinários. Tínhamos uma rede de escolas de Aikido, onde em cada sede havia pelo menos cinco Hyuugas como sensei. No lugar que eu dava aula, eram somente três: eu, Hinata e Hiashi, isso porque meu pai e a mãe de Hinata faleceram fazia um tempo.

\- Aqui está seu suco, goshujin-sama.

\- Obrigado. Pode me chamar pelo meu nome?

\- Sem problemas, Neji! – sorriu.

Terminei de comer em pouco tempo, deixei o dinheiro com Tenten e saí. É, bem que comer no "Sweet Paradise" não foi uma experiência ruim. Apressei meus passos, a noite estava ficando fria, parecia que ia chover em pouco tempo. Suspirei e fui direto para casa. Quando cheguei, tomei um banho rápido, deitei e "capotei".

Todos os dias eu saia quase 23h, horário que o lamen sempre estava lotado, portanto acabei jantando no Maid Café diariamente. O motivo por eu sair tão tarde é porque eu ensino homens mais velhos, que treinam após o trabalho. Não estava tão acostumado com aquela rotina, já que não fazia tanto tempo que ela começara. Vesti uma jaqueta e fui ao Sweet Paradise.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Neji! – Tenten me recebeu. – Sinta-se em casa. O que deseja hoje?

\- Não sei...

\- Que tal algum jogo com uma de nós?

\- Não, obrigado... Preciso mesmo comer.

\- Certo, gosta de onigiri?

\- Sim.

\- Então farei onigiri. – sorriu.

\- Pode ser!

\- Por conta da casa!

\- M-Mas... – ela não deixou que eu continuasse.

\- Por isso você joga comigo, pode ser? – pediu.

\- Mas eu tenho que voltar cedo...

\- Por favooor. – fez cara de pidona e eu cedi.

\- Tudo bem...

Comi os onigiris que a maid fez para mim, logo depois, de sobremesa, pedi um parfait, que a própria Tenten preparou, e ela realmente sabia como deixar a comida maravilhosa – ou talvez fosse minha fome? Iria pagar e ir embora, esperando que ela não se lembrasse do "joguinho" que ela faria. Mas bem que poderia ser um tanto interessante.

\- Não vai embora não, Hyuuga! Pegue seu dinheiro de volta e venha até mim!

\- Pensei que tinha esquecido...

\- Eu nunca me esqueço de tratos.

\- Tudo bem... Mas vamos ser rápidos.

\- Certo. – ela sorriu. – Vamos jogar... Hum... Não vamos jogar...

\- Não?

\- Vamos cantar!

Só me faltava essa: cantar! O que fiz para merecer isso? Mas fazer o quê... Trato é trato, um Hyuuga jamais deve descumprir promessas. Querendo ou não, eu teria de cantar.

\- Que música? – perguntei.

\- Que música você gosta? – ela também perguntou.

\- Não tenho preferências... – respondi meio seco.

\- Quanta secura. – reclamou. – Tudo bem, então vamos cantar Cassis do the gazettE, pode ser?

\- Boa banda... Fiquei com medo de você escolher PONPONPON.

\- Ah, se quiser podemos cantar e dançar essa! – disse empolgada e riu.

\- Prefiro the gazettE.

\- Então será PONPONPON mesmo! – provocou.

\- Eu vou embora. – ameacei.

\- Fique, você disse que ficaria.

\- Okay, mas decida-se logo.

\- Vamos jogar jogo da memória com as fotos das nossas maids! Cada uma tem duas fotos e também há três fotos do grupo inteiro.

\- Fotos? Que tipo de fotos?

\- Pode esquecer, não são fotos sensuais! São fotos fofinhas!

\- Sem problemas.

\- Se eu ganhar, quero um beijo como prêmio. – ela disse.

\- Como é? – não sabia se tinha entendido direito.

\- Se eu ganhar, quero um beijo! – repetiu.

\- Se eu ganhar, então, quero um omurice!

\- Feito. – concordou.

Se ela ganhasse... Bom, sou um homem, não vou reclamar por ter ficado com uma moça, ainda mais sendo ela bonita. Um beijo a mais não me mataria. Se eu ganhasse, comeria aquele omurice delicioso de graça! Eu sairia ganhando nas duas situações.

Começamos o jogo. Eram trinta peças, quinze pares, portanto não teria como empatar. Ela virou todas as pequenas fotos para baixo e espalhou-as, deixou que eu começasse. Comecei mal, não consegui nenhum par, já ela... De primeira pegou os dois pares que eram as fotos dela.

\- Isso não é justo! – reclamei.

\- Não posso fazer nada se decorei quais são minhas fotos. – ela fez bico.

\- Okay, okay...

Na terceira vez ela não pegou nenhum par, e eu sim, mas continuei perdendo por dois a um. Quinze minutos depois conseguimos acabar, e adivinhem... Tenten ganhou. Para minha alegria eu ficaria com uma maid linda, porque lá no "Sweet Paradise" tinha umas moças que, vou te contar, estavam longe de fazer parte de um paraíso masculino.

\- Quero meu prêmio. – pediu aproximando-se de mim.

\- Sem problema nenhum. – respondi e também me aproximei.

Enlacei a maid pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e com a mão direita a puxei levemente pela nuca, até que nossos lábios se encontrassem, não perdi tempo e entreabri a boca, assim como ela, que me abraçava pelo pescoço. Foi um beijo calmo, bem lento. Separamo-nos com um selinho.

\- Você ainda está com gosto de parfait. – ela sorriu.

\- Costuma fazer isso? – perguntei.

\- O quê?

\- Beijar seus clientes.

\- Claro que não! – ofendeu-se. – Você foi o primeiro.

\- Entendo. – pausei. – Que bom!

\- Por quê?

\- Porque sim, oras. – rimos juntos. – Ah, e você tem gosto de chocolate com cereja.

\- Cereja?

\- Sim, cereja!

\- Tudo bem então.

\- Tome. – paguei pela comida.

\- Mas eu disse que...

\- Não gosto de não pagar as coisas. Se quiser entenda como se fosse pelo beijo maravilhoso que me deu. – sorri de canto.

\- Não quero ser paga por isso, não é meu serviço. – bufou.

\- Então é pela comida.

\- Tudo bem... – suspirou.

\- Tchau. – beijei sua bochecha.

\- Tchau. – ela sorriu abertamente, meio ruborizada.

Ter aceitado a proposta dela, realmente, foi ótimo.

Passei dois meses indo para lá diariamente, depois do trabalho. Eu gostava da companhia de Tenten, ela era tão radiante... Minha vida tinha deixado de ser tão monótona quando a conheci. As pessoas diziam que eu estava apaixonado, mas não, acreditava que era só uma atração passageira, na verdade eu só não queria assumir que estava realmente apaixonado. Outros beijos rolaram claro, todos daquele jeito maravilhoso, daquele jeito Tenten.

\- Num outro joguinho da morena – toda semana ela tinha algum jogo preparado – quem ganhou fui eu, por milagre. O ganhador podia escolher algum prêmio, esse foi o que combinamos desde o início desses jogos. Sorte a minha.

\- Pode pedir. – ela disse.

\- Pede folga sábado de noite?

\- Para quê?

\- Quero te levar a um jantar.

\- Hum... – pausou. – Meu Deus, Hyuuga Neji está me convidando para sair! – riu.

\- Pois é, sortuda.

\- Besta.

\- Isso não é jeito de tratar cliente. – reclamei.

\- Como eu deveria tratar?

\- Com carinho e gentileza.

\- Own, que fofo! – ela apertou minhas bochechas.

\- Você vai comigo?

\- Claro que vou. – sorriu.

\- Passo aqui 20h30 para de buscar, pode ser?

\- Vou pedir folga, esqueceu?

\- Então me diga onde mora, que te busco lá.

\- Quanto cavalheirismo. – riu baixinho e escreveu algo num papelzinho. – Tome, aí mostra onde eu moro.

\- Certo, obrigado! 20h30 hein!

\- Sim.

\- Deu a minha hora. – falei e paguei pela comida. – Até amanhã.

\- Até.

Depois desse dia não comentamos nem discutimos, sequer planejamos o jantar de sábado, não ligávamos para planos ou coisa assim, queríamos que tudo fluísse como deveria. E então sábado chegou, trazendo consigo tudo de bom que uma noite podia ter...

Jantamos, assumimos namoro, começamos a fazer planos para uma nova vida juntos, tudo estava perfeito até a hora que estávamos a caminho da casa dela. "Neji, eu te amo, okay?" foi a última coisa que pude ouvir antes que uma van batesse violentamente contra a lateral do meu carro... Bem o lado do passageiro, justo o lado onde Tenten estava. Fomos levados ao hospital às pressas. Eu fiquei bem, não tive tantos ferimentos... Mas Tenten... Aquela moça de sorriso tão caloroso estava pálida, inexpressiva, sem vida... Os médicos tentaram de tudo, mas nada adiantou... Antes, eu quem era recebido no "Sweet Paradise", pergunto-me se receberam Tenten dessa vez...


End file.
